


Живительный свет

by Umbridge



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рицка вспомнил все</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живительный свет

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Время действия фика - после последней главы манги. Написано на Yaoi-fest-08 для **Saint-Olga** Loveless — Рицка/Соби (не наоборот!), с прописанным Д/с, жанр: ангст/романс, НЕ стеб, общие пожелания/ограничения: обязательно сюжет, обязательно соблюдение канона, обязательно хэппи-энд, рейтинг желательно от PG-13 и выше.
> 
> Бета: atenas

_Don't let your head rule your heart_  
Don't let your world be torn apart  
Don't keep it all to yourself  
Just let all your emotions run free  
With someone like me  
That's the way it should be  
Someone like me 

_(Atomic kitten “Someone like me”)_

_I'm not dead just floating_  
Underneath the ink of my tattoo  
I've tried to hide my scars from you 

_(Pink “I’m not dead”)_

 

Рассвет не принес ничего хорошего: все тот же дождь, все тот же ветер, все то же темное небо, что и вчера. Кажется, ночь не кончалась, а только отступила за угол, мрачно глядя в спину. Под кроватью и у шкафа залегли тени, в комнату проникал мертвенный серый свет, убивая все яркие краски. Серыми стали стены, стол, простыни, лицо и волосы Соби. 

Из окна виднелись темные сосны, железные прутья забора и площадка перед корпусом. Вот уже час Рицка смотрел вниз и ждал, когда случится чудо и память снова скроет от него правду. Этим утром он вспомнил… почти все. И верил, что рассвет поможет ему забыть.

Соби по-прежнему спал. Рицка иногда поглядывал на него, и внутри вспыхивала ярость, хотелось сорвать одеяло, схватить бойца за волосы, и во что бы то ни стало заставить говорить. Но, собрав волю в кулак, мальчик отворачивался. Здесь в школе, где жили другие бойцы и жертвы, говорить было опасно, слишком серьезный предстоял разговор. 

Соби… Его имя порхало в голове Рицки как большая, посаженная в банку бабочка. Как он мог? Рицка не понимал, и от непонимания становилось еще больнее. И именно сейчас, когда они наконец обрели связь, и мальчик почувствовал себя прикованным к бойцу невидимыми цепями, тысячей цепей, вырвать которые можно было только с кожей, все слова Соби оказались ложью. 

Чувство к нему… Такое хрупкое, но нерушимое, оно не зависело от доверия или недоверия, уважения или неуважения, оно просто было, как бы Соби не поступал с Рицкой. Поэтому мальчик решил сначала спросить его, а потом, если боец соврет, добиться правды. Ведь без правды разве возможно у них будущее?

 

* * *

 

Обратный путь казался бесконечным. Дорога скользкой черной змеей петляла меж покрытыми талым снегом, поросшими ельником склонами, все дальше и дальше. Терпение Рицки капля за каплей иссякало. Чтобы не смотреть на Соби и немного отвлечься, мальчик пялился в окно, на белую разделительную полосу. Но когда от скучного черно-белого пейзажа начинали слипаться глаза, не оставалось ничего другого, как снова поворачиваться к Соби, который сидел неподвижно, изучая собственные руки. О чем он думал? Хотел бы Рицка знать. Наверное, о Семее, о том, как отпустил его, или, может, о Рицу, которого не захотел навестить, или бог знает еще о чем. Ясно было одно — мысли эти не веселые, беспросветные, именно таких мыслей заслуживал Соби, и мальчику сейчас не хотелось утешать его. Теперь Рицка знал. И от этого знания сердце заходилось злобой, пальцы дрожали, приходилось сжимать кулаки в карманах не по погоде легкой куртки и отворачиваться к окну. 

В салоне царило молчание. Сначала Ке ругал Соби за легкомыслие, глупость и пренебрежение к друзьям, но тот не отзывался. Рицка тоже молчал, так что водителю не оставалось ничего другого, как оставить разговоры и сосредоточиться на дороге. Только мотор шумел, да еле слышно играло радио. И оглушительно громким стало вдруг дыхание. Оказалось, что дышать и сглатывать в такой тишине как-то неловко. Рицка страстно желал разорвать напряжение: закричать, запеть, заплакать — сделать хоть что-то. Ему впервые захотелось ударить Соби. И не раз, не два, а бить его, пока тот не расскажет все, пока не признает, что виноват во всем… 

Рицка хмуро смотрел на дорогу и думал, что в присутствии Ке никогда не поднимет руку на своего бойца. И причин тому было множество. Но главная заключалась в том, что как бы Рицка не злился на Соби, он не хотел унижать его и не хотел его потерять. 

Наконец лес кончился, машина въехала в город. Соби жил на окраине, поэтому добираться пришлось недолго. Когда за пустырем показался его дом, Ке неодобрительно окинул взглядом своих пассажиров, буркнул что-то на прощание и выставил их из машины. Ничего не ответив, боец выбрался на тротуар. Ветер трепал полы его пальто, Соби впервые сутулился, и оттого выглядел каким-то особенно одиноким и лишним. Он не сжал рицкиных пальцев, как делал всегда, не обнял, чтобы согреть, но мальчик был даже рад этому, иначе он бы не сдержался: вырвал руку из руки Соби, оттолкнул его. А так он может делать вид, что ничего не случилось, пока они не окажутся в квартире. 

— Тебе не надо домой? — без обычной нежности спросил Соби. Обреченность почудилась Рицке в его голосе, как будто боец знал, что впереди ждет неприятный разговор, но не находил в себе сил уклониться. 

— Не надо, — процедил Рицка сквозь зубы, стараясь унять дрожь. Соби кивнул — челка упала на глаза, но он словно и не заметил — медленным движением вытащил из кармана мятую пачку сигарет. Зажигалка все время гасла, и казалось, они так и простоят тут, у дороги, пока не наступит ночь. Того гляди, соседи вызовут полицию. Соби выглядел спокойным, но то, с каким остервенением он пытался высечь огонь, выдавало истерику, и когда, наконец, у него получилось закурить, затяжки выходили глубокими и резкими. Рицка огляделся: вокруг не было ни души, вдоль дороги еще горели фонари, и над пустырем поднималось бледное желтое солнце. Мальчик поёжился. Ни на мгновенье он не мог забыть о том, что ждало его впереди. Почему так получилось? Жизнь шла своим чередом, прошлое осталось далеко позади, и почему вдруг сейчас его угораздило вспомнить? Сможет ли он оправдать Соби?

Боец шел рядом, сигарета догорела, в худых пальцах остался только фильтр, но Соби его не выбрасывал, держался за него, как за спасительную соломинку. Рицка нахмурился. Дом был совсем близко, вот и лестница, и дверь. Они поднялись на веранду, Соби искал ключи в карманах пальто, искал так безумно долго, что мальчик почти потерял терпение.

— Соби, какого черта ты возишься? — с холодной яростью спросил он.

— Я ищу ключи, — торопливо отозвался тот.

— Так ищи быстрее. Холодно, — Рицка уже не старался скрыть раздражение. Его идея казалась теперь неправильной, ее исполнению противилось и тело, и сердце, но иначе будущего у них с Соби не получалось, никакого, никогда.

Звякнул металл — Соби наконец нашел ключи, достал их из кармана, начал открывать дверь, и Рицке показалось, что время тянется невыносимо медленно. Когда он впервые пришел сюда, он даже не заметил, как оказался внутри. Может, потому что не торопился?

Наконец, Соби впустил Рицку в комнату.

— Рицка, с тобой что-то не так, — заговорил боец, и его голос не был привычно ласковым.

— Да, не так, — медленно проговорил Рицка, сделал несколько шагов по длинной, вытянутой, как школьный пенал, комнате и остановился. Он прерывисто вздохнул — стало трудно дышать, сердце билось как сумасшедшее.

— Это из-за Семея… Скажи… — продолжал боец за спиной.

— Нет, мне скажешь ты, — поворачиваясь, перебил Рицка. Он надеялся, что голос звучит ровно и твердо, надеялся, что взгляд не выдает смятения, которое наполняло душу.

— Что хочет знать Рицка? — по губам Соби скользнула тень улыбки. Рицка скрипнул зубами.

— Почему я потерял память? — по-прежнему заставляя себя сдерживаться, проговорил мальчик. 

— Не знаю, — ответил Соби. Вдруг его лицо стало чужим, непроницаемым, совсем как вчера, когда отпустил Семея. 

— Соби, пожалуйста, — Рицка повысил голос. Мальчик понимал, что вот-вот сорвется. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй… принуждать тебя и… наказывать. Я не хочу.

— Зря, дисциплина иногда полезна, — боец попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка растаяла, даже не коснувшись глаз. Рицка сжал кулаки.

— Соби, — прошептал он. — Соби… Почему ты такой? Даю тебе еще один шанс. Пожалуйста, расскажи, как я потерял память.

— Я не знаю, — тихо ответил Соби.

— Тогда… я приказываю тебе ответить… — хриплым от гнева голосом прорычал Рицка. — Как я потерял память.

Соби молчал. Подойдя к кровати, он сел, закинул ногу на ногу и вытянул из кармана мятую сигарету. По комнате поплыл ментоловый дым Салем Пианиссимо. Рицка нахмурился, и в который раз подумал, что Соби курит девчачьи сигареты. И от этой мысли стало еще тяжелей на сердце. Рицка успел многое узнать о бойце, привязался к нему, но все равно мальчику придется сделать то, чего он так не хотел.

— Это приказ, ты разве не понял? — процедил Рицка. В несколько шагов он оказался рядом с Соби, требовательно заглянул ему в глаза, надеясь найти там хоть крупицу раскаяния. Соби поправил очки, и неожиданно ухмыльнулся.

— Я понял, Рицка. Но я не могу подчиниться.

— Почему? — на мгновение мальчик опешил — не ожидал, что боец снова откажется. Но тут же кровь прилила к щекам, пальцы сжались в кулаки.

— Мне плевать на приказы Семея! — выкрикнул мальчик. — Я — твоя жертва, значит, ты обязан слушаться меня!

— Еще вчера ты не хотел приказывать мне, Рицка, — ответил Соби мягко. Он то ли не понимал, что мальчик не шутит, то ли нарочно провоцировал его. — Накажи меня.

— Ладно! — выкрикнул ему в лицо Рицка, размахнулся и ударил бойца в скулу. Соби даже не охнул, только головой дернул. Сигарета выпала из пальцев, и боец медленно поднял ее.

— Мы можем все спалить, — затушив окурок в пиале с недопитым чаем, ответил Соби. Это окончательно вывело Рицку из себя. Как боец мог так легко игнорировать жертву, когда только вчера клялся, что предан ей? Как мог он не испытывать стыда, когда был виноват во всем и мог ответить на все вопросы? И Рицке вдруг стало безразлично — унизит он Соби или нет, причинит ему боль или нет, пожалеет потом или нет. Мальчик схватил Соби за волосы, рванул его голову вниз, заставляя бойца встать на колени.

— Рассказывай! Я приказываю тебе! Ты мой боец, мой, а не Семея! — кричал он. — Я вспомнил! Вспомнил почти все!

— Хорошо, — Соби сидел на пятках, волосы закрывали лицо, но Рицка мог бы поклясться, что он усмехается. — Значит, я заслужил наказание. Плохой Соби.

— Не паясничай! — крикнул Рицка и ударил Соби ногой куда-то в грудь или в живот — мальчик сам не знал, куда попал. Сейчас он видел перед собой не бойца, он видел день, когда потерял память.

 

* * *

 

Шел дождь, и Рицке это было только на руку. Мальчик накинул капюшон, и, стараясь не терять из виду брата, поспешил следом, прячась от него то за углом дома, то за телефонной будкой, то за деревом. Рицке недавно исполнилось десять, он был худеньким, маленьким, ему легко удавалось прятаться. Слежка казалась мальчику занятием постыдным, но куда важнее было выяснить ответы на тысячи странных, пугающих, не дающих ему спать вопросов. Семь лун. Жертвы. Бойцы. Убийства. Рицка не хотел верить, что его брат способен на такое. Но с каждым днем, с каждым жестом и взглядом, мальчик находил все больше доказательств тому, что Семей обманывал его и маму. Рицке было страшно, но с любознательностью десятилетнего он хотел докопаться до правды. 

Семей все шел, и Рицка уже начал уставать. Мальчик не первый раз следил за братом, уходил от дома с каждым разом все дальше, но сегодня надо было довести дело до конца. Конечно, следовало остановиться, вернуться, только какой мальчишка прислушается к голосу здравого смысла, когда впереди новое приключение? Рицка перевел дыхание за остановкой, выглянул и успел заметить, как Семей сворачивает к стоявшему чуть на отшибе двухэтажному дому. В окнах второго этажа горел свет. Низко пригнувшись, Рицка побежал за братом, спрятался за деревом и оттуда смотрел, как Семей поднялся по освещенной фонарем лестнице на веранду, открыл дверь и вошел. 

Если бы Рицка мог предположить, что будет дальше, он бы никогда не отправился за братом и не заглянул бы в щель между занавесками. 

Длинную комнату освещали только свечи, отчего казалось, что на стенах танцуют призраки. Рицке стало страшно, но потом он увидел Семея и понял, что тени — только начало кошмара. Семей бил кого-то ногами. Человек лежал на полу, но даже голову руками не закрывал, только пах. Мальчик не мог разобрать, парень это или девушка, разглядел только кровь на полу и закрывавшие лицо длинные, светлые волосы. Рицку затошнило, но мальчик не мог отвести взгляд. Внезапно в его голове все встало на свои места: разрозненные слова, поступки, мимолетные ощущения, когда все вроде бы хорошо, но что-то царапает внутри. 

Рицка больше не сомневался, не волновался о том, что плохо думает о брате. Мальчик увидел Семея таким, каков тот был на самом деле. Он еще помнил ободряющие слова, надежные руки, ласковую улыбку старшего брата, но в тоже время твердо знал, что правды в этом не было ни на грош. Даже если Семей и любил его, сам Рицка уже не хотел такой любви. «Но, может быть, этому есть какое-то объяснение?» — подумал мальчик в последней попытке оправдать Семея, но тут же решил, что такой жестокости нельзя найти оправдания. 

Человек на полу не двигался. Семей перестал бить его и с усмешкой заговорил, а тот в ответ лишь кивнул и начал медленно вставать. Тут Рицка заметил, что это взрослый парень, без ушек. Семей снова что-то сказал ему и ударил ногой под колено. 

Рицка снова поймал себя на том, что пытается придумать причину, по которой брату понадобилось избивать светловолосого парня. В отчаянии мальчик предположил, что тот мог задолжать Семею денег. Но с оправданием снова не складывалось. Губы задрожали, и Рицка изо всех сил сжал кулаки, старался не плакать. Он словно во сне стоял у занавески, скованный томительным страхом. Семей раскладывал на низком столике какие-то блестящие предметы. Мальчик разглядел, что это ножи, совсем новые, чистые, остро наточенные, похожие Рицка видел только в кино, в фильме про одного убийцу. Парень наконец-то поднялся и сел на кровать, а брат исчез из поля зрения. Рицка попытался проследить за ним взглядом, но вдруг почувствовал руку на плече.

* * *

 

— Я должен узнать, и ты мне поможешь, потому что я — твоя жертва, — сказал Рицка, внезапно успокаиваясь. В груди вдруг стало холодно и пусто. Он не мог делать с Соби то, что позволял себе старший брат, это противоречило его представлениям о любви и доверии.

— Соби… Не могу мучить тебя, как это делал Семей… Не могу и не стану… Но это не значит, что мои слова можно пропускать мимо ушей, — Рицка сел на кровать.— Ты говорил, что любишь меня, что я могу приказывать тебе. Так вот я приказываю: расскажи мне, о чем говорил в тот вечер Семей? Почему у меня нет имени?

— Не могу ответить, — вытирая кровь, сказал Соби. Привалившись спиной к кровати, он протянул руку, пытаясь коснуться Рицки, но мальчик отодвинулся. Сейчас у него не было жалости к Соби, только чувство превосходства. Он — мой боец, я — его хозяин.

— Ты ответишь. Иначе прикажу тебе никогда больше со мной не видеться. Знаю — ты погибнешь без связи. Но мне тебя не жалко, потому что боец, который не подчиняется — он не нужен…

Соби опустил руку, и Рицка снова подумал, какие у него худые пальцы, видно каждый сустав, и ногти с белыми черточками, аккуратные, как у девушки. Рицка рассматривал их, как будто они помогали ему сконцентрироваться. 

— Повторю приказ. И буду его повторять до тех пор, пока ты не скажешь. Я больше не стану тебя бить, просто не прикоснусь к тебе до тех пор, пока не расскажешь.

Соби поднял голову и, криво усмехаясь, посмотрел на мальчика. Эта усмешка не могла скрыть, как сильно задели бойца слова Рицки, но Соби по-прежнему молчал, и мальчик решил, что не отступится. Хватит. Сегодня он должен показать бойцу, что их связь значит больше приказов Семея, больше каких угодно приказов в этом чертовом мире, что Рицка — его настоящая жертва, а Семей — просто глупая маска. Конечно, Рицке тяжело далось это решение, но брат не оставил ему выбора. Соби или Семей. Рицка выбрал Соби. 

— Что? — Мальчик ответил прямым взглядом и не отводил глаз, пока Соби первый не отвернулся. Боец попытался подняться, но Рицка спокойно остановил его:

— Сидеть! — приказал он. — Ты не встанешь, пока не расскажешь. От тебя требуется не так много. Только тот разговор, перед тем как ты лишил меня памяти. Семей говорил что-то про то, кто я. Помню это, но не помню, что именно он сказал. Мне кажется, в этом все дело! Соби, я не отпущу тебя, пока не скажешь…

— Рицка, я не могу… Семей приказал…

— Меня это не волнует, — ответил Рицка. Пытаясь найти что-то похожее на веревку, он ходил по комнате и примеривался то к шарфу, то к ленте. Конечно, при желании Соби сможет высвободиться, думал мальчик, но так он сам хотя бы почувствует себя уверенней. Он не знал, как еще можно продемонстрировать превосходство. Рицка не собирался издеваться над Соби и хотел бы добиться подчинения благодаря уважению, а не боли. Наконец нашелся кусок веревки. Кажется, Соби использовал эту веревку вместо шкафа — на ней висели плечики с одеждой. Рицка собирался просто свалить их в кучу, но ему стало стыдно, и он сложил вещи на устланный циновками пол.

— Руки! — вернувшись к кровати, сказал мальчик. — Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я унижал тебя, наказывал, приказывал, и я буду… ради себя. И ради тебя! 

Соби подчинился, вытянул руки, и Рицка привязал его за запястья к ножке низкого столика. Боец покорно согнулся на полу, ткань пальто натянулась на лопатках, волосы рассыпались по плечам. Рассматривая Соби, мальчик внезапно ощутил жар в паху. Рицка прекрасно понимал, что за огонь пылает в его теле, и это заставляло его пугало и смущало его. Мальчик продолжал смотреть на бойца, напрасно убеждая себя отвернуться. Рицка вспоминал прикосновение его губ, с виду таких мягких, но на самом деле властных и жестких, и запах табака, которым пахли его волосы.

— Соби, — стараясь выровнять дыхание, мальчик повернулся к бойцу спиной. — Соби, мой приказ должен быть для тебя важнее всего. Отвечай, я приказываю.

— Рицка, я понимаю, что предаю тебя. Накажи меня — ты имеешь право… Но я не могу нарушить приказ Семея… — тихо ответил Соби. И Рицка вдруг понял — дело вовсе не в приказе. У бойца есть другие причины молчать.

— Вчера ты ослушался… — сказал мальчик холодно.

Соби промолчал, только губы изогнулись упрямо. Рицка резко наклонился и схватил его за волосы.

— Вчера Семей приказал тебе молчать, а ты не послушался. Значит дело вовсе не в приказе, ты не рассказываешь мне не поэтому, — проговорил мальчик сквозь зубы. Но холодная ярость вдруг отступила, когда он посмотрел на мягкие, шелковистые пряди в своей руке. Рицка как — будто очнулся, вспомнил, как они пахнут, когда закрывают лицо, когда губы Соби так близко. В паху снова стало горячо, и мальчик ослабил хватку. Желание смущало и раздражало его. Рицка хотел управлять Соби, а страсть делала его уязвимым. Соби нельзя было демонстрировать слабость. Но боец ее все-таки чувствовал, поэтому не подчинялся. Так собака, почуявшая страх, никогда не станет слушаться команд. 

— Рицка, ты смущен… — усмехнулся Соби, Рицка заметил ухмылку и снова разозлился.

— Нет, черт возьми. Я не смущен! — крикнул он, отталкивая бойца. Соби деревянной куклой упал на пол, даже не пытался противиться. Но продолжал молчать, верный только ему известным принципам. Рицка бросил на него злой взгляд и отошел к окну. Уже в разгаре был влажный, холодный осенний день. Шел мелкий дождь — дул ветер. Ничего нового. Рицка снова вернулся на кровать, лег, поднял зажигалку. Семей поджигал ей волосы Соби, потом бил его, потом обнаружил Рицку у двери, потом… 

 

* * *

 

Худое плечо больно стиснули чьи-то пальцы, и Рицка, холодея, повернулся.

— Привет, — ласково улыбнулся Семей и втолкнул мальчика в комнату. Белокурый парень поднял голову. Рицка заметил, что волосы он забрал в высокий хвост и открыл забинтованную шею. Мальчик смотрел на все это словно со стороны, сам себе удивлялся: неужели у него еще хватает душевных сил на любопытство? 

— Давно подсматриваешь, Рицка? — присев перед ним, спросил Семей. Он пристально смотрел в глаза, и мальчику показалось, что брат пытается прочитать его мысли.

— Семей… — хотел крикнуть Рицка, но голос сорвался на хрип. — Семей, что тут происходит?

— Ну, — брат почти нежно улыбался Рицке, — я просто воспитывал своего бойца. Он сам об этом все время просит, да, Соби?

Парень с хвостом кивнул. 

— Что? — промелькнула утешительная мысль, что этот парень ненормальный и ему нравятся издевательства. И может Рицка видел ненастоящую кровь и бутафорские ножи? Может, это игра? Но стоило вспомнить, для чего мальчик следил за братом, и Рицка снова помрачнел.

— Может и так! Тогда объясни, что такое Семь лун?! Зачем ты доводишь маму? — с отчаянной храбростью выдал Рицка. Семей с грустным смешком покачал головой.

— Любопытство сгубило кошку, знаешь? — поводя черным бархатным ухом, сказал он. Рицка даже залюбовался, как красиво это у брата получалось. 

— Я мог бы рассказать тебе сказку, и ты бы поверил, и даже героем бы меня считал, но я не стану, — продолжал Семей, выпрямляясь. — Да, я действительно кое-что придумал, кое-что очень интересное… Для тебя, для меня, для Соби… Для Соби я всегда изобретаю разные приятные новинки. Мне нравится кровь на его коже, и я никогда не повторяюсь, — Рицка не мог поверить, но кажется, Семей хвастался. — Так о чем я? Все время отвлекаюсь… Я придумал, как стать сильнее. Для этого мне нужен ты.

 

* * *

 

Здесь воспоминания обрывались, дальше Рицка помнил только, как брат приказал бойцу:

— Сделай так, чтобы он забыл сегодняшний день и все плохое обо мне. Хочу, чтобы Рицка любил меня и верил мне.

Соби повернулся к нему, произнес какие-то слова, и старого Рицки не стало, появился новый Рицка, тот Рицка, которого не любила мама.

Рицка не понимал только — зачем Семей оставил его в живых и в здравом уме. Он знал, что ответы на эти вопросы есть. 

— Рицка, — вдруг позвал Соби, снова садясь. — С чего ты взял, что я знаю их?

Рицка очнулся. Кажется, он размышлял вслух.

— Разве я разрешил встать?

— Прости, — отозвался Соби, но остался сидеть. — Может быть, ответа на твой вопрос нет.

— Замолчи! — Рицка почувствовал, как холодеет лицо, как сжимаются кулаки. Неужели ему снова придется ударить Соби? — Я уверен, что есть! Я помню, как Семей начал говорить об этом, но потом… потом ты переписал мою память! И теперь ты должен рассказать мне все!

— Приказ Рицки — закон. Ответов нет. Семей любил тебя, потому и не убил, вот и все.

— Не верю… — Это был удар ниже пояса. Мальчик точно знал, что брат не любил его — любовь для него заключалась в чем-то совершенно другом. Рицка вскочил, толкнул бойца на пол, и тот снова упал, неловко вывернув руки. Столик со скрипом поехал вправо.

Сердце колотилось как безумное.

— Соби…Ты ведь говорил, что любишь меня… — прижимая колени к груди, хрипло прошептал мальчик. Глаза щипало, сдерживать слезы становилось все труднее. — И теперь ты … врешь мне.

— Рицка, но это правда. Я люблю тебя, но не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать, — отводя взгляд, упрямо повторил Соби. 

— Не буду отвечать, — сказал мальчик холодно, — я спрашивал уже не раз, и не буду повторять снова. Я приказал тебе, ты не выполнил приказ. И я должен наказать тебя.

Собравшись с духом, Рицка встал.

— Мне надо домой. Я приду вечером. Не смей развязывать веревку, пока я не вернусь, — с этими словами мальчик забрал у Соби ключи и вышел из комнаты. Наказание не показалось ему особенно ужасным, тем более другого выхода не было, он делал это для них обоих. Память прячет от него что-то важное, он должен узнать — что, иначе не продвинется ни на шаг.

 

День прошел странно. Рицка случайно встретил Юико и рассеянно слушал, как она рассказывала ему о школьных делах. Потом долго сидел перед компьютером, играя в какую-то игру, машинально проходил уровень за уровнем. Почему я виню во всем Соби, думал Рицка, ведь это Семей заставил его отнять у меня воспоминания? Может быть, я так зол на Соби, потому что он мне действительно важен? А на Семея мне теперь наплевать? Если так, то Соби виноват лишь в том, что дорог мне, и разве не я должен это ему объяснить? Если Соби не говорит мне правду, то только потому, что не хочет сделать мне больно… 

Когда часы на мониторе показали шесть, мальчик выглянул в окно. Дождь закончился, вышло солнце. Удивительное, предзакатное, рыжее, оно отражалось в лужах, его отблески вспыхивали в темной воде, в окнах, на голых черных ветвях — повсюду, странно было видеть оранжевое сияние над черной громадой туч. От увиденного захватывало дух, и постучав в дверь маминой комнаты и не дождавшись ответа, Рицка выбежал на улицу. На сердце было тревожно, дорога к дому Соби оказалась неожиданно длинной. Мальчик торопливо открыл дверь. 

Соби лежал на полу, в той же позе, в которой Рицка оставил его. И мальчику вдруг стало по-настоящему стыдно. 

— Соби, — позвал он. Тот вздрогнул и поднял голову. — Соби, как ты?

— Хорошо, — хрипло проговорил боец. — Рицка… развяжи меня. Я хочу пить и мне нужно в туалет.

Мальчик покраснел и бросился развязывать веревки.

— Да, извини, — прошептал он, но потом спохватился. — Я пойду с тобой. И приказываю тебе — не убегать, сделать что надо и вернуться со мной обратно.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Соби. Мальчик прошел за ним к туалету и караулил у двери, опасаясь, что боец сбежит. Только когда тот вышел, мальчик смог расслабиться. Они вернулись в комнату, и Рицка велел Соби опуститься на пол.

— Если ты не скажешь правду — мы с тобой больше никогда не увидимся, — сказал мальчик, ложась на кровать. — Поверь, это не пустая угроза. Я не смогу верить тебе, потому что буду знать, что ты не принадлежишь мне.

— Я принадлежу тебе… — Соби сглотнул, этот звук был таким громким, что Рицка смутился и разозлился.

— Принадлежу… — продолжал Соби и его голос звучал глухо. — Прости, что разочаровал тебя. Я заслужил наказание. Прости, что тебе неприятно меня наказывать. Но это пойдет мне на пользу… Да, не бойся. 

Рицка слушал его, и мысли, до сих пор не дававшие ему покоя, окончательно сложились во что-то цельное. Он много думал о Соби, о его вине, и собственном отношении к ней, и вот, все было куда проще. Если Рицка настолько дорожит Соби, что ожидает от него большего, чем от родного брата, и если его вина лишь в том, что Рицка хочет ему доверять, то надо просто показать это Соби. А так как он привык к насилию, насилия ждет, а к ласке не привык, не привык быть любимым, не привык быть нужным, значит, Рицка должен вести себя по-другому. Какой же он идиот, что не догадался сразу. 

Мальчик опустился на колени и развязал Соби руки.

— Соби, — сказал Рицка и голос взвился, заставив его покраснеть.— Соби, — откашлявшись, повторил мальчик, — посмотри на меня.

Соби поднял голову. Волосы рассыпались, как будто разорванная пальцами легкая паутина. Рицка вздрогнул, заметив удивление в глазах бойца, потом наклонился и медленно коснулся губами его губ.

— Ты просто не знаешь, что значит — принадлежать, — прошептал мальчик. Голос внезапно сел, язык не слушался. Теперь Соби смотрел растерянно.

— Рицка, ты…

— Молчи, Соби… 

Наклонившись, Рицка снова поцеловал его и тут же почувствовал, как задрожали уши, как тяжелой мягкой волной заходил хвост. Соби разжал зубы, коснулся его языка своим, и Рицка не отстранился. Он стиснул плечи Соби, чтобы не отступить. Ему было страшно, но он твердо решил доказать бойцу, что принадлежность и послушание не всегда основаны на страхе. Есть причины куда более значимые. И Рицка верил, что когда Соби поймет это, то расскажет все сам. 

Щеки горели огнем, в груди было тесно. Боец целовал его, но слишком осторожно, и Рицка потянул Соби за волосы, целуя горячо и неумело. Он сам не знал толком, как это делается, потому что поцелуи Соби всегда оставались невинными. Через мгновение Соби уже помогал ему, осторожно, ненавязчиво, и целоваться по-взрослому оказалось очень просто. И очень приятно, так приятно, что Рицка почувствовал, как от напряжения его начинает лихорадить. Почти не контролируя себя, он выпустил волосы Соби, провел по футболке вниз, потом по бедру. Когда ладонь ощутила жар и твердость чужого члена, горячая волна хлынула от пальцев к вискам.

— Рицка, не стоит… — попытался отстраниться Соби, но мальчик не позволил ему договорить.

— Соби, молчи… Я покажу тебе, как сильно ты мне нужен… — говорить правду оказалось так легко. Негнущимися пальцами Рицка потянул пуговицу из петли, та шла туго, и мальчик заметил, как Соби смотрит на его руки, облизывая сухие губы. Наконец, пуговица поддалась, молния разъехалась. Рицка выдохнул, дотронулся ладонью до гладкой головки.

— Соби, — заговорил он снова, — ложись на кровать.

Соби кивнул. В его глазах уже не было растерянности, там мешались страх и что-то еще, чего Рицка раньше не видел. Мальчик лег на кровать и смотрел с волнением, как рядом устраивается Соби.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было … приятно, — пытаясь выровнять сбивающееся дыхание, сказал Рицка. Он потянул джинсы Соби, стащил их с бедер, и неловко, жадно приник губами к белому животу — у кожи был странный, чуть горьковатый вкус. Оставив несколько торопливых поцелуев у пупка, потом на русом лобке, Рицка захватил губами головку. Он понятия не имел, что нужно делать, но постарался представить, что понравилось бы ему самому. Сначала мальчик осторожно облизывал член, то касаясь языком головки, то проходясь до основания, потом попытался вобрать его глубже, но на глазах выступили слезы и он едва сдержал кашель. 

— Рицка, я могу помочь…

— Нет, — мальчик поднял глаза. Он не нуждался в помощи, он словно уже давно знал, что нужно делать. Мальчику показалось, что Соби сбит с толку. Не давая ему опомниться, Рицка резко раздвинул коленом его бедра, лег, прижимаясь, целуя бледные прохладные губы. Он боялся, что Соби повернется к нему спиной, ему важно было видеть лицо бойца. Словно желание вдруг высветило в Рицке главное: его силу, его способность все взять на себя. 

Соби неотрывно смотрел на свою жертву, словно пытался разглядеть что-то неведомое. 

— У тебя есть… — Рицка посмотрел на Соби, уверенный, что тот поймет. Боец кивнул.

— Дай, — и Соби быстрым движением вытянул тюбик из-под матраса. Рицка покрутил его в руках. 

— Я не хочу знать, почему он тут лежит, ясно? — сказал он яростно.

— Да… — Соби снова кивнул, и в его движении Рицка впервые увидел настоящую покорность.

Он выдавил смазку на пальцы. Та была холодной, прозрачной, похожей на гель, и Рицка, уже не стесняясь, провел рукой между ягодиц Соби, слегка надавив на анус. Боец едва заметно вздрогнул.

— Если будет больно — скажи, понял? — приказал ему Рицка. Потом выпрямился и быстро снял джинсы. Неловкость вдруг снова вернулась, но лишь на мгновение. Вот он уже толкался в Соби, и тот открывался на встречу. Глядя в его лицо, искаженное то ли болью, то ли удовольствием, мальчик чувствовал восторг, которого прежде никогда не испытывал. Странное, почти болезненное напряжение нарастало, становилось все ярче, все сильнее, когда Соби вдруг застонал протяжно, и его голос показался Рицке чужим. Что-то внутри задрожало, напряжение стало непереносимым. Мальчик словно в тумане смотрел, как Соби двигает рукой, приоткрыв рот, а потом мир вдруг лопнул. Рицка тяжело дышал, с длинной челки на губы Соби упала капля пота, и Соби слизал ее. 

— Чтобы ты там не говорил, теперь я знаю, что ты мой… — сказал Рицка.

— Рицка… Я предал тебя, а ты все равно… — Соби выглядел совершенно расстроенным, и Рицке вдруг стало жаль его. Мальчик уткнулся носом в плечо бойца, чувствуя, как Соби снимает с его головы мертвые, сухие как почерневшие зимние листья ушки.

— Соби, ты поймешь… Обязательно… Просто тебе надо привыкнуть…

— Рицка, — голос бойца дрогнул, и Рицка насторожился. — Семей сказал про тебя, что ты — универсальная жертва, можешь создать связь с любым бойцом, если только… полюбишь его… Семей хотел воспользоваться этим, так как сам не мог сделать меня своим… бойцом. Настоящего общего имени у нас не было, и это ослабляло нашу силу. А сделав тебя моей парой, он мог бы управлять мной через тебя… Такой нехитрый план, — Соби устало усмехнулся.

— Спасибо, — проговорил Рицка, снова прижимаясь к плечу Соби. — Ты ведь молчал не из-за Семея, нет?

Теперь жизнь казалась простой, ясной и больше не пугала мальчика. 

— Нет, просто… — Соби бережно погладил Рицку по голове. Мальчик хотел привычно дернуть ухом, но не смог. — Мне просто не хотелось тебя расстраивать. Я думал, что ты относишься к Семею, как раньше, а меня считаешь виноватым. 

— Вот идиот… Я же сказал, что выбрал тебя…

— Ты не говорил… И потом… Это же только слова, — Соби ласково потрепал Рицку по волосам. 

— И это ты мне говоришь про слова, — возмутился мальчик, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Так значит, ты будешь слушаться?

— Буду, — кивнул Соби.

— Только меня?

— Только тебя. 

 

End


End file.
